La Maga
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Una chica llega a sacudir la vida de todos los estudiantes de Totsuki


Hola, hoy traigo algo que será gracioso y dramático (cuando menos eso espero) además junto con este capítulo vendrá un especial de terror o algo así que estaré publicando la próxima semana y concluirá en Halloween.

Bien sobre la historia Alex viene a desenredar algunos amoríos y que acepten realmente sus sentimientos y porque no a hacer mejores chefs a nuestros protagonistas jajaja, veremos qué pasa. Sin más les dejo el primer capítulo:

.

¡Bienvenida a la Estrella Polar!

.

.

Tal vez no habían sido muchos los motivos que la estaban llevando a aquel lugar, sus padres habían muerto y su tutor le ofrecía las mismas oportunidades que él había tenido. «Es una gran oportunidad» o «es una oportunidad única» había dicho él, no lo recordaba muy bien porque en esos momentos todo era estático y la incertidumbre la había logrado consumar el alma. El cielo anunciaba una tormenta pero sin dudas aquella pelinegra no deseaba moverse, permanecía observando la residencia frente a ella, no sabía que pensar al respecto o si debía tener una opinión. Dio un largo respiro y saco su teléfono de la mochila de color rojo que colgaba de su hombro, dejando a un lado sus maletas.

– ¿Kojir _ō_?

– ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estoy bien, recién llegue a la residencia… aun no me presento.

–Date prisa y ve de una vez, dile a Fuimo- san que me llame. Te hará una especie de prueba para ingresar, estoy seguro la aprobaras de inmediato.

– ¿Debo llamarla Fumio-san? No estoy muy acostumbrada a eso.

–Alex, ahora estas en Japón, acostúmbrate de una buena vez.

–Idiota– termino al mismo tiempo que colgaba con brusquedad su teléfono y lo guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de sus shorts.

La lluvia termino por anunciarse y la joven tomo todas sus maletas entrando con brusquedad al edificio. Se quedó pasmada por un momento, para empezar no entendía porque había un tipo vistiendo únicamente un delantal.

–Eso parece pesado ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Eres muy amable, a decir verdad sí que la necesito– ella le sonrió dejando de lado la vestimenta del chico, para recorrer con sus orbes verdes todos los espacios que alcanzaba a visualizar.

– ¿Vienes a quedarte en la residencia?

–Cierto. Estoy buscando a Fumio-san, soy Alexandra Bennett, tenían que hacerme un examen o algo así– agito las manos frente a su rostro tratando de restar importancia al hecho de que ni siquiera había tocado a la puerta.

–Soy Isshiki Satoshi, residente de tercer año de la estrella polar.

– ¿Estrella polar?

–Sí, esta es la residencia de la estrella polar– El rostro de Isshiki resplandeció haciendo una pequeña pose y moviendo su trasero libremente de un lado a otro.

–Vaya tu sí que eres raro– hablo para al finalizar abrir grandes los ojos y dar un par de aplausos ante el magnífico acto.

–Hola, tú debes ser Alexandra-chan– interrumpió una anciana con cabello alborotado.

–Fumio-san, justo estábamos por ir a buscarle– el rubio cambio de semblante a uno más serio, el ambiente se tensó casi de inmediato.

–Bien, Alexandra-chan por favor prepárame un platillo exquisito, si lo logras podrías permanecer en este lugar.

–Bien, suerte que compre algunas cosas para hacer la cena– hablo al tiempo que mostraba algunas bolsas de compras.

Los tres procedieron hacia la cocina, el lugar era enorme y si bien no rebosaba de ningún esplendor, se podía sentir la calidez de un hogar, la chica sonrió al notar que hacía mucho tiempo no se encontraba en un lugar que le hiciera sentir aquello. Tomo una maleta celeste con estrellas y extrajo un mandil color negro con algunos detalles en blanco, posteriormente se dirigió a un maletín plateado con sus iniciales grabadas con piedras preciosas en la esquina inferior derecha.

–Que extravagante– hablo Fumio recargando su rostro entre sus manos.

–Nunca había visto un maletín tan elegante.

–Por favor no se sorprendan ates de tiempo ¿sí?– Sonrió mientras abría el objeto y mostraba en su interior un set de cuchillos con mangos plateados los cuales estaban perfectamente afilados.

Con una velocidad cronométrica la chica inicio los preparativos para su cocina mientras que Fumio e Isshiki observaban con impaciencia.

–No quiero desilusionarlos pero no cocinare nada extravagante, se los advierto– anuncio mientras vertía algunas cosas en una olla y se disponía a cocinar. Al mismo tiempo preparaba una sartén colocando aceite de oliva, hierbas, entre otras cosas.

– ¿Qué prepararas Alexandra-chan?– Pregunto el rubio mientas era inundado por el delicioso aroma.

– Shepherd's pie– Sonrió al colocar una bandeja en el horno.

–Una receta típica de Londres ¿No es verdad?– Fumio quedo expectante ante aquello.

–Así es, con algunos cambios por supuesto– La pelinegra inicio con la limpieza justo antes de escuchar el sonido del horno indicando que ya era momento de sacar el plato, de igual manera pudo escuchar claramente como la puerta principal era abierta y que el bullicio no se hacía esperar.

–Ya han vuelto los chicos– Anuncio la anciana mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la puerta y veía como ingresaban de uno en uno.

– ¡No sabía que tendríamos visitas!– hablo una chica de cabello naranja corto, el cual llegaba hasta los hombros.

– ¡¿N-No será que está en el examen de ingreso a la estrella polar?!– hablo esta vez una hermosa chica de cabellera guinda atada en una coleta y con dos mechones a los costados del rostro

– ¡He!– Exclamaron todos al unísono

– ¡Cállense todos!, estamos a punto de degustar el platillo– hablo Fumio haciendo que la chica volviera al horno. En cuanto la pelinegra lo abrió, todos los murmullos cesaron.

– ¡Qué bien huele!– se sobresaltó un pelirrojo abriéndose camino a la mesa y sentándose a la derecha de Isshiki

–No sé si alcanzara para todos pero pueden probar un poco si gustan– hablo al tiempo que colocaba tres platos frente a los ocupantes del comedor.

El trio lentamente tomo los cubiertos llevándose un pequeño trozo a la boca ante la expectativa del resto. Los tres perdieron el habla mientras su mente viajaba de golpe a la torre de Londres para de inmediato ser arrastrados por lo desconocido.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?!– Hablo Fumio totalmente ruborizada regresando de sus fantasías.

– ¿Almendras?– hablo Isshiki sonriente.

–Así es, mientras cocinaba el cordero coloque almendras trituradas encima de la carne

–No es solo eso, esta unión de las especias… ¿Vino?– Cuestiono el pelirrojo sin dejar de parecer sorprendió.

–Sí, pero no cualquier vino. Es uno muy especial de chile, « La Fortuna» bastante romántico por cierto.

–Tiene un sabor exquisito– Comento el rubio mientas dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

–¡woow!– la chica hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labrios mientras se acercaba a Satoshi y hacia a un lado su cabello del rostro. –Tu sí que eres lindo ¿he?

A todos los presentes se les hicieron platos los ojos ¿Estaba coqueteando con Isshiki Satoshi? ¿Por qué se le acercaba tanto? ¿Qué diantres le estaba ocurriendo a esa mujer?

–Coff Coff, bueno supongo que puedes quedarte en la estrella polar– hablo Fumio mientras trataba de restarle importancia a lo antes visto, metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su delantal sacando una llave con el número 221.

–Gracias– Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su equipaje

–Necesitas ayuda– Hablo rápidamente una chica menuda y de cabello trenzado, mientras corría hacia ella y levantaba una de sus maletas.

–Gracias mmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Tadokoro Megumi, mucho gusto– hablo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

–Yo soy Alexandra Bennett, y es un placer Megumi… espera ¿puedo llamarte así?, aun no me acostumbro a eso de los san, chan, kun, sempai, tu sabes… En occidente no acostumbramos a utilizar esos sufijos– hablo ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando un par de veces.

–S-si si sin problema Bennett-san.

La pelinegra respiro profundo y volteo a ver al grupo de chicos que sin darse cuenta ya estaba devorando su platillo con cara de gozo. –Por favor no me malinterpreten si los llamo directamente por su nombre, me es difícil acostumbrarme a los cambios y más cuando siempre he sido una persona sumamente informal, no es mi intención faltarles al respeto, así que si no va en contra de sus creencias no me llamen por mi apellido, díganme; Alex, para mi es lo más común, es un gusto compartir residencia con ustedes, me esforzare para llevarnos bien.

– ¡Bien saben lo que esos significa!– Hablo el pelirrojo

– ¡Celebremos!

–Tu novio es alguien especial ¿no?– Alex le hablo a Megumi al odio

– ¿Novio?

–El pelirrojo, son novios ¿No?

– ¡heeee!

.

.

End

.

Bien espero les gustara el intro, ¿ahora que están en segundo año ya habrá parejas echas? Pronto lo descubriremos :p Chaos


End file.
